<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>copperright storries, mostly oneshots by Shadowcrest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070750">copperright storries, mostly oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrest/pseuds/Shadowcrest'>Shadowcrest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrest/pseuds/Shadowcrest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this will be a few stories on copperight after some endings in ctm. so far capital gains and mbh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Copperight, Fluff - Relationship, Reginald Copperbottom &amp; Right Hand Man, agnst - Relationship, death - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>copperright storries, mostly oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is capital gains from ctm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>its almost been three years since ive been in the wall. I used to be the leader of the toppat clan till that henry stickmin crashed through the airship windshield. I was captured and as have lost contact with the clan. the wall is cold, no matter how hard I tried with the blankets given, I could still feel the cold through my bone. I was staring at the wall when I noticed. the door opened and there was a break out. I quickly escaped. luckily with the confusion I could easily escape unnoticed. as I got to the surface the cold Canadian winds hit my face.  I saw henry stickmin and what looks to be a red head. in any other circumstance I would try to attack but I needed to leave immediately. I noticed a car and quickly drove off. I had to make contact with the base. </p><p>a months later</p><p>I was in a bar, when I heard a commotion outside. there was a group of criminals running away from police, they were wearing toppat. finally I can get contacts with the toppats with right. new I had to be quick, I was getting closer when i saw a green beam. I ran and got beamed up. the toppat looked surprised. oh god I hope they wouldn't just send me back down. when the beam was done I was in what looked like a space station. Oh was back.<br/>
I was finally back.<br/>
I laughed, the people stand there. I get up and say "its so good to be back, do you know how hard it was to get into contact with any toppats." the toppats looked at each other and then back to Reginald "boss, is that you" they said. "yes now I'm guessing this is the space Station. now i've been on the run for a month, I'm gonna go relax" they nod and show me to a room. </p><p>after taking a shower and freshening up I was wondering all that happened while I was gone. how was right, how has the clan grown and so much else. as there was an announcement from Burt to meet the leader at the Orion lounge. as I was walking the halls seemed more empty. as I walked in all I saw was Sven. I took a seat and said "hello Sven,  its nice to see you again but I was expecting for right to be here as well?" Sven looked upset. soon he explained what happened and my stomach dropped.</p><p>"and that's what happened, henry attacked the train, stole most of the clans money and right hand man was killed." Sven said. I could feel tears forming in my eyes "no.... no right cant be dead, I'm sure we could get something done, there was a scientist we could go to, she could make cybernetics I'm su--" Sven hugged me and it all came out. I sobbed for a good few minutes. I keep crying till I cant no more. right is gone. "we tried to save right, he already had cybernetics but with the damage taken we couldn't save him again." Sven said. </p><p>it was really true. after a few minutes of silence I let go. I stared at the ground and said "find henry" faintly. Sven said "what did you say boss" 
"I said find that son of a gun henry stickmin and bring him to me so he can pay for what he did" I yelled. Sven nodded and walked out as I was left alone, for good now.
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>